1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A memory device capable of storing data among the semiconductor devices is divided into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device according to maintenance of the data when a power supply is cut. The volatile memory device is a memory device in which data dissipates when the power supply is cut, and dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and static random-access memory (SRAM) belong to thereto. The non-volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is maintained as it is even though the power supply is cut, and a flash memory device belongs thereto.
For example, in a case of a floating gate-type non-volatile memory device storing data by injecting charges to a floating gate electrode, a program/erase operation is performed by a Fowler-Nordheim tunneling (F-N tunneling), and in this case, a program operation is performed by using a high voltage, such as a program voltage Vpgm and a pass voltage Vpass.
Accordingly, the non-volatile memory device includes a high voltage transistor for transmitting a high program voltage Vpgm or pass voltage Vpass supplied to a global word line.
A semiconductor memory device has the increased number of memory cells disposed within one memory block in order to implement high capacity, and thus the number of word lines connected with the memory cells is gradually increased. Accordingly, the number of high voltage transistors for transmitting an operation voltage to the word lines by connecting the word lines with the global word lines is also increased, thereby causing a problem of an increase in an area.